


Let's start from the beginning

by Miszak



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Feelings, Friendship, Human, Injury, M/M, Mystery, Nervousness, Pain, Plot, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszak/pseuds/Miszak
Summary: Michael is an ordinary eighteen-year-old who is attending to high school. An unexpected combination of events makes it go to an alternative universe in which animals constitute the dominant force. Will he survive in an unfriendly environment and above all - will he manage to return to his reality?Read an inspirational story of friendship, developing feelings, trust, but also fear and uncertainty.It will not be a story for which the reader barely keeps up and ends as soon as it begins. It is a story developing gradually over time.I wish you a pleasant reading and I count on your opinions!





	1. Overwhelming daily life

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I am aware that my work exceeds certain limits. Therefore, I WARN you, if you are not for this type of stories, better not start reading. The story will include the pairing of the canon character with OC, in addition, the human is in the land of animals. Don't say I didn't warn you. I apologize to everyone who doesn't approve.
> 
> Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of my first work in my life. I want you to read my story and tell me what's wrong - I'll try to fix my faults.
> 
> English is not my native language so sometimes you might find some stylistic and grammatical errors (I hope that you won't find anything very irritating).
> 
> I'm open to your opinions, I encourage you to write comments. I'll be grateful for every hint!
> 
> Soo... let's the story begin!

             The sun was slowly coming out from behind the horizon. The next day of work was getting closer. Thursday promised to be beautiful – there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, and its blue resembled a sheet of calm sea. All corners began to fill with a sunny glow. It was around 6 a.m. Soon in one of the flats in building at the main city street, an alarm clock will ring, inevitably calling for everyday duties.

In a room on the ground floor, located on the north side of the building, Michael was still sleeping nicely – eighteen-year-old, ambitious high school student in a neighboring city. Because of the commute, he freely gave in to early morning tortures.

Michael certainly couldn’t complain about a boring life, although it wasn’t easy of course. His schedule of the day was always quite tight, although he still found some time off, which he devoted to developing a rich range of his passions. He usually left the house at around 7:00 am and he returned on average around 4:00 pm. The rest of the time it took him to do his homework or to follow the websites related to his hobby, depending on his mood. He never had to learn too much, and the acquisition of knowledge always came easier to him, unlike his peers. What's funny, most people have wondered how much time he spends on books. The truth was too difficult for them to accept - it was a maximum of 30 minutes.

Time during sleep quickly passes, so after a while on the alarm clock appeared 6:30 am, and the object of interest began to emit very unpleasant sounds. Michael twitched in his bed and sighed, for him it was by far the most difficult part of each day. Not having much of way out, he struggled to get out of the blanket, got up and reached for the phone, turning off the unbearable clamor.

_Every time I hear this trash, I would like to throw that phone out of the window and go to sleep again... Why is it so difficult?!_

Once more, this time deeper, he sighed and rose from the sitting position, saying goodbye to a warm bed. He prepared most of the things for the next day in the last evening, so all he had to do in the morning was the morning toilet and eating breakfast. The second usually waited ready for him – his mother cared for him!

  
_It's half of the second class, what will I do in a big city? Will I manage? I have a year and a half of relative peace, and then it will start..._ \- more and more similar thoughts flashed through his head. He knew it will be very difficult to leave the family nest, but that's the way things are. His biggest dream was to get to the University of Warsaw on one of the IT majors; he associated all his future with this.

  
Michael quickly got a grip and went in the direction of the kitchen, where a large and tasty omelette, according to the grandmother's original recipe was already waiting for him. He ate it with taste, exchanging a few words with his mother. Nothing interesting - a typical conversation in the morning, when nobody wants to think about anything yet and everyone is swaying on their feet.

  
7:00 am quickly approached, which prompted Michael to move faster. Being late for the bus is the worst thing that could have happened. Earlier, it has already happened several times and believe it - it caused a mass of completely unnecessary chains of events. Therefore, since some time the boy watched over never being late for a bus.

  
Today, it seemed that he would manage without any problems. When he was going out, he looked at his watch - 6:59 am, so he almost broke his record. He walked slowly down the stairs (there weren’t many, he lived on the ground floor) and went outside. He was overwhelmed by the crisp morning air and he instantly felt better. He looked up and smiled under his breath - he liked that aura! Then, however, when he remembered that it was Thursday - the longest day in his lesson plan - he sighed and without further thought moved towards the bus stop.

  
_Eight lessons... sometimes I’m sick of this school..._ \- he smiled to himself - _And who says that... the best student in the class who spends about 30 minutes by the books. Indeed, there are a lot of reasons to complain!_

  
Thinking, he passed through the intersections, turned right and left and finally reached his destination, where his standard clique waited for him. Michael had many friends and even a few good friends. In spite of everything, something was missing in his life, he clearly felt it, but he couldn’t name it yet. The beginning of the day was always greeted by Matt, whom he met a year ago, while standing at the bus stop. As it turned out later, they went to kindergarten together and their new acquaintance is not so "new" at all. They quickly became good friends.

  
That figure stood right next to him when he took his standard seat by the barrier.

  
_\- Ready for a test on History?_ \- Michael asked, grinning.

  
\- _Let's say_ \- Matt answered - _If Caesar won’t go crazy with questions, it will probably be quite easy_

  
\- _What about Maths, the Queen of Sciences? Haven’t you forgotten about the test?_

  
\- _Oh you! How can you accuse me of such things?!_ \- answered Michael with characteristic sarcasm and pretended "wounding".

  
\- _Boyyys! Was there any homework from Physics?_ – Ola joined the conversation, with whom the teenager had known each other since the elementary school.

  
\- _Noope, and even if it was, Bugs will probably forget_ – Matt acknowledged.

  
And on such conversations, they usually spent time at the bus stop. Nothing interesting, typical school matters. Sometimes they laughed at one of the teachers (of course kindly), and sometimes they said nothing.

  
A blue bus with a sign saying "Kępno" appeared around the corner of the building, and that was today's transport. They quickly got into the vehicle and settled on their standard seats - on the back of the bus, on the right. It was their ritual, which was practically from the very beginning when they met.

  
Michael unbuttoned his blue jacket because it was always warm enough at the back. He pulled the headphones out of the front pocket of his backpack and plunged into the music he had previously downloaded to the phone. He loved the moment when he could, at least for a moment, separate himself from reality and dream. Life is not a fairy tale, but he would give a lot for it to be. Riding so and listening to Shakira, he sailed to his imaginary land, passing green fields and single-family houses bathed in the morning sun.

  
He left it only when he saw that they were approaching the bus stop in Kępno. He put the phone and headphones in the backpack and left the bus with some of the other friends.

  
As they were walking to school he sorted his knowledge in his head, exchanging comments with colleagues from time to time. Whenever the test time came, even though he was learning to them, he was loosing his confidence. Often he was unlucky on tests - he lacked tenths of the point for a better mark.

  
They reached school ten minutes before the bell for the first lesson. They came earlier than ever before and everyone had enough time to repeat the right batch of material. However, the time spent in determination and stress passes much faster than when there is peace, so the bell rang very quickly. And so began Thursday's marathon.

* * *

  
The days at school often got stiff for Michael, especially when he had eight lessons. Secondly, by attending a mathematics and physics profile, he has usually nothing to do in mathematics lessons. A bit paradoxical situation. And it happened because he overtook his class with material on many, many topics. It was definitely his favorite school subject. Physics for him (and not only) was a huge challenge, especially because of his teacher. When he wanted, he could be unbearable and talk nonsense in class instead of teaching.

  
Going to school was also the best opportunity to meet Michael’s friends. His package from the very beginning consisted of: Kate (funny and twisted), Ola (more subdued, but also twisted), Matt (who has already been mentioned earlier), Nicole and Camilla (with which he was infatuated in the first grade). Together, they formed a harmonious group that has been called "best" after the recent words of the class 2A tutor.

  
They usually spent their breaks talking about everything and nothing. Usually, these were topics related to the school or their plans for the future (it was rather about short-term plans like meetings or parties). They also often sniped each other, which was another source of entertainment for them. Of course, nobody here was offended and everybody knew that friendly causticity is welcome. If someone looked at their behavior from the side, he could feel offended by some of the words that fell during their conversations.

  
That's how high school days passed at the school in Kępno. They were often similar, and the members of the clique fell into the school routine.

* * *

  
3:10 pm. Michael sighed and triumphantly left the class - fortunately it was the last today's lesson. He was tired enough, which was easy to see.

  
_Eight lessons days are evil_ \- just so he thought, moving towards the changing room. He quickly dressed in his blue jacket and left school.

  
_Tomorrow it’ll be twenty degrees and the sun will be shining. Why not go on a small bicycle trip? In the end, you have to start the spring nicely... I’ll write to Matt and I’ll ask what he thinks about it._

  
After another 5,000 steps, he found himself back at the bus stop in Kępno. This place became almost a new home for him. He already knew the street network around the school and not only. And of course, the most interesting point of the city was McDonald's, which he often went to with friends, usually when they had canceled or shortened lessons.

  
The bus rode up quite quickly and Michael went on his way back, putting headphones in his ears. On Thursdays he always came back alone, all his friends finished their classes at least an hour earlier. When he didn’t have anyone to talk to, he was absorbed in reading or in music. The road passed quickly and after a dozen or so minutes the boy found himself again in his hometown. He moved quickly towards his home, looking out at the city bathed in the afternoon sun. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, and the temperature hasn’t been at the highest point yet. It was supposed to change until tomorrow.

  
Entering the house, he pressed the doorbell button. He always did it, and to his delight, everyone at home suddenly jumped in response to the resonant rinnnnnng.

  
_\- Helooooo everybody!_

  
\- _Hey_ – answered his mum.

  
He greeted the household and headed towards his room. He knew that the time for standard pre-school questions was coming quickly. His parents still coudn’t get used to the fact that their son was an adult. Michael unfolded himself in his comfortable leather chair and turned on the computer.

  
\- _How's it at school? Something interesting?_ – the ' _Time_ ' came.

  
_\- Muuum! Do you always have to ask one and the same question every time?_

  
_\- Well, I’m just curious…_

  
_\- No, nothing interesting. The tests went well_ – he said, rolling his eyes. He didn’t like talking about his school achievements. Generally, he was quite secretive.

  
_\- Do you want a dinner?_

  
_\- Yeah, sure. What is for dinner?_

  
_\- Cucumber soup and on…_

  
_\- Cucumber soup?! Again? I can’t stand this soup, you know about it!_ – he answered with disgust.

  
_No… how much can you roll the same... At the sight of this hellish soup I feel sick!_ – he thought.

  
_\- We need to eat leftovers, I will cook borscht on the weekend. Chicken with baked potatoes for the second course._

  
\- _Well, and that suits me!_ – he answered with partial satisfaction, and his mother left the room.

  
During this time, the computer has turned on and warmed up. Michael quickly went online and began browsing his hobby pages. Most of the remainder of the afternoon and evening he spent on broadening his horizonts and doing his homework for German lesson.

  
Outside, the day was coming to an end, it was getting dark - the stars appeared. A dark and dense night came. Around 8 p.m. he wrote a message to Matt at Messenger, because he reminded himself about his earlier idea about tomorrow's ‘little’ bike trip.

* * *

  
Michael: Hi! Sup? [8:02]

  
Matt: I’m browsing catalogs, why are you asking? [8:03]

  
Mi: I came across a geeeenius plan :V [8:03]

  
Ma: You and your plans… what did you come up with? [8:04]

  
Mi: It’ll be twenty degrees tommorow and the sun will be shining. What do you think about a small bicycle tour? :P [8:04]

  
Ma: In all… I had to propose it myself. Sure, I agree! You know that I love it [8:05]

  
Mi: So when? And how? Where? How long? [8:05]

  
Ma: What do you say for 16 p.m.? Tomorrow we finish at 1 p.m, so I think we'll easily make it on time... And where? Will come out in the wash [8:07]

  
Mi: Well, we have an appointment. See ya, gn! [8:07]

  
Ma: Bye [8:08]

* * *

  
_Well! Tommorow’s day planned and occupied 100%. I like it... Maybe we'll hang out near Mac, it’ll be even more useful trip? I would eat nuggets..._

  
With this thought, he decided to pack up for school, prepare clothes for tomorrow's departure and watch some TV. When he entered the living room, he found his mother there.

  
\- _About tomorrow’s afternoon - I'm going on a bike trip with Matt_

  
- _That’s great, just dress well_

  
\- _Mom, who are you saying that to?_

  
\- _Okay, okay_

  
At that moment he remembered that it would be useful to check the bike before leaving.. So he quickly went down to the basement, checked the valves, pressure in the tires, rubbed the bike with a wet cloth (it must look good at least) and returned home. It turned out that the time again reached a dizzying speed, and the clock displayed 9:40 p.m. Michael decided to slowly get ready to sleep, he had to get up early again tomorrow. His evening ritual included watching the series "Ranch" to the pillow and reading books found on the Internet.

  
Putting his head to the pillow, he was thinking about today’s school day and about tommorow’s bike trip. Good night. He quickly sailed to the land of dreams with the computer's constant, quiet noise. That's how a monotonous and hard-working Thursday ended.


	2. The trip: to Matt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes on a bike trip and some unexpected events take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Here it is - the second chapter. Two days after the first - as I promised.  
> Thank you for kudos and quite a lot of entries. I really appreciate it and I'm soooo happy!
> 
> I still encourage you to leave comments!
> 
> I wish you a pleasant reading!

Michael opened his eyes. It was still dark outside and there was no indication that it was 6:30 a.m.

_Whaaat’s goin’ on? What’s the time?_ – he thought, looking at the clock. On the dial, it was 3:56 a.m. – _Sleeeepp! Why I woke up so early again…_ \- he put his head back against the pillow, but the dream wouldn’t come. He was spinning, turning from side to side, once covering himself with a duvet and then throwing it down completely.

_Greeeeat, I will be tired at school again. Hey, brain, what's wrong with you?! Ehh..._

Half an hour passed - on the clock appeared 4:30 a.m. and Michael was still awake. Therefore, he decided that if he wasn’t asleep, he’d go to the kitchen to make "breakfast" and something to drink. He got up from the bed and tiptoed through the hallway into the kitchen. By the way, he closed the door to the living room, behind which was the parents' room, in order not to wake them up. When he entered the kitchen, he looked around the small room, then at the fridge and the cupboard next to him. He decided to prepare an omelette and drink soda with elderberry syrup.

Ten minutes later he was strutting his room with a plate with an omelette in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. He sat comfortably in his chair and quickly consumed the meal. He took a plate and a glass to the kitchen and returned to the room, taking a math book.

_I'm learning maths at night, I think I completely lost my mind at this point..._

He spent the next hour and a half like that, then the alarm clock called. It was 6:30 a.m. – the world was waking up again. It was already quite bright outside, another beautiful day was coming. Silence was intertwined with songs of birds.

_Life is good maaan… An ideal day for a trip._

Suddenly, the door to his room opened, and his mother entered.

\- _Michael get u…_ \- she stopped at the sight of her fully awake son – _Are you awake?_

\- _I woke up earlier and couldn’t sleep anymore, so yes – I think that I’m not sleeping anymore_ – told Michael with a noticeable sarcasm in his voice – _I also ate breakfast in the morning, so you don’t have to do anything – I’m ready to go_ – he smiled really proudly here.

\- _Well, well, well, I wouldn’t expect it from you. Haven’t they changed my son at night for sure?_ – she said, surprised, then left the room.

Michael, however, wasn’t so pleased with this situation. His eyes were closing, he clearly lacked those two or three hours of sleep.

_Well, I have to get over it somehow. Fortunately – today only six lessons._

He changed his clothes, refreshed and left for the bus. Most of the time until the end of the school day, nothing interesting happened anymore.

* * *

 

The sixth lesson was just coming to an end, and the time was approaching 1:30 p.m. The forecasts that Michael followed were 100% successful and outside everyone could feel two things: the rays of the spring (nearly summer) sun and the temperature of 20 degrees Celsius. It was a combination that became a nice change from the gray of winter and early spring days. Such weather, however, had a negative impact on students' attitude to the lesson; everyone wanted to go outside and enjoy a beautiful aura.

\- (…) _in the next lesson we’ll be taking the infinitesimal calculus. Do a list of exercises that I gave you the day before yesterday_ – here the teacher of mathematics was interrupted by the bell – _I wish you a nice weekend_

Everyone got up from their seats, set their chairs on the tables and left the classroom in a hurry. Each of them wanted to go out into the fresh air. It wasn’t different with a group of friends of Michael, who all together ran down the stairs and left the school.

_Finally the weekend_ – every one of them thought.

\- _So byeee everyone, till Monday!_ – exclaimed Kate and separated herself from the group. As the only one she lived in Kępno. The rest moved towards the bus stop, enjoying the pleasant warmth, enveloping them from each side.

\- _Any plans for the weekend?_ – asked Nicole.

- _In fact, nothing interesting on Saturday and Sunday. For today I am riding with Matt on bikes, we won’t be bored I think. I hope that this time I won’t break into any hole…_ – saying the last words, he looked eloquently towards his friend.

\- _Hey! That’s not my fault that Osiek is so dug up!_

\- _That’s great, I wish you a pleasant ride_ – Nicole smiled and walked away towards her pflatform where her transport has just arrived.

The bus, in which Michael usually came back home, today came exceptionally according to schedule.

* * *

 

Getting off the bus, Michael headed towards Matt, who has already been walking towards his car.

\- _Remember, today at 4 p.m.!_

- _Are you suggesting that I have sclerosis?_

\- _I didn’t say anything like that_ – Michael smiled sarcastically – _But, you know, last time we had an appointment, you came almost thirty minutes after time and you still didn’t deign to share with me what stopped you? Hmm?_

\- _Okay, let it be. I have a sclerosis... But this time I will remember, OK?_

\- _Until 4 p.m!_

\- _See ya!_

And in this way, they ended the conversation, both left in their direction, thinking about today's afternoon escapade.

* * *

 

4 p.m. was quickly approaching. Michael checked his bike again, to be 100% sure that everything is safe to use. He had in his mind the accident of his friend from elementary school in spite of the fact that it had already passed several years.

_All ready for the trip, now I’ll take another water bottle and I can slowly go outside. I hope that this asshole won’t be late this time..._

None of them still knew where they would eventually go. The initial plan, however, assumed the vicinity of Wieruszów to a maximum of 15km. There was no more time, the sun was still setting down quite early.

Michael turned off all the equipment because he was the only one at home. His parents wouldn’t come back until around 6 p.m. He was ready to go. He crossed the threshold and when he found himself in the stairwell with his bike, he closed the door, turned the gold key in the lock and brought his equipment down the stairs.

_Fortunately, I live on the ground floor..._

Once he was outside, he sat on the bench and waited for his friend. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long. After five minutes, he appeared on the horizon, riding on his black and quite high bike. Michael’s equipment was slightly lower, but definitely more adapted to off-road entertainment. He still remembered the primary school days.

\- _Ready for a ride?_ – Matt rode up to his friend, grinning.

\- _Always and everywhere! Let's go!_

Michael jumped on his bike and they drove away.

* * *

 

\- _Uaah, look at that Honda!_

\- _Do you really say it every time you pass Honda or Toyota alongside?_ – Michael asked sarcastically.

\- _That's my nature, you know it, right?  
_

\- _Does your nature also assume sometimes lower speed...? I didn’t have such speed on the meter for a long time!_ – Michael said even reproachfully.

Matt, not knowing how to answer, ignored the last statement of a friend and began talking about cars again.

\- _Btw, I have to vacuum my Toyota and Honda. About time…_

\- _Since we’ve been already on the topic of cars and COMING DOWN from the topic of Toyota or Honda... when you are going to go for a driving licence?_ – Michael asked.

\- _I don’t know yet. You know, buying an apartment in Wroclaw thwarted my plans a little bit. I think that somewhere in June, maybe July?_

\- _I see. I'm going to start next week. Also beware all passers-by!_ – Michael joked – _I hope I will pass the first time… I promised the girls that I took them to McDonald’s right away_

\- _Let me guess... Kate?_

\- _Well done Sherlock! Well, you know, in the end I could throw that public transport away. The state of all of those vehicles calls for vengeance to heaven and you know - your own car - more conveniently_

\- _Do you know what car you will buy?_

\- _I would kill for Ford Fiesta… maybe not the latest generation, but the one before it? Hmmm?_

\- _Fiesta – good car! On conditio… WATCH OUT!_

At the last moment, Michael managed to steer the wheel to the side, avoiding a large-sized stone, lying as if nothing had happened in the middle of the bicycle path.

_Someone is fu***n’ crazy!_ – he swore in his thoughts, trying to keep his balance.

Unfortunately, he failed. The turn was too big and too sharp. However, before the bike fell, he managed to support himself on the right leg to parry the impact.

\- _Shit! If not holes in Osiek, there’s something on the road! Who normal left it that way?!_ – he shouted at the top of his voice and dusted himself off the dust while his friend was just reaching him.

\- _Are you all right?!_

\- _Yeeep… nothing but a rub, but ... it was quite close. Let me not comment on the behavior of the person who left it here. It could have ended much worse…_

_Damn it! What's wrong with this day? Something is going on all the time…_ \- thought Michael.

\- _Damn him! It’s important that you are OK... a little adrenaline huh?_ – Matt calmed down and smiled under his breath.

\- _Mhmm, it was great but I don’t need a dessert_ – Michael sarcastically evaporated. He picked up the bike lying on the ground and stretched the bones once more. He was lucky that it ended only with a barely visible scratch.

_That will be something to remember, oh I will remember that…_

\- _So, Matt, what car would you like to have? Honda or Toyota?_ – asked him Michael. They both drove again on a straight, asphalt path.

\- _Passat… no. Of course I’m kidding. I hesitate between Skoda and Honda; I don’t know exactly yet_

\- _Ey, ey, watch out because for the eighteenth birthday you’ll get the keys to ‘Passerati’_ – chuckled Michael.

\- _Take it away. Oh hey, what about your eighteenth birthday party?_ – asked Matt curiously.

\- _Ehh, I still don’t know anything. Theoretically, I wanted everyone to go to the mountains but for some time you haven’t been in a hurry to consult it_ – Michael cut off sarcastically.

\- _I’ve already told ya, I can go but I won’t let you pay for such an expensive trip…_

\- _OK, okey, we've already talked about it, right? Anyway, get ready for yours! Have you already bought a wine for me?_

\- _Yes, the order was completed successfully. Dad chose you three different, semi-dry white. Remember that if something won’t be drunk, you take it with you._

\- _I’ll gladly take them in, but I'm sure that no one will drink it in my house..._

Thus talking, they traveled the next kilometers of the road. They traveled around the area, preferably on asphalt roads. In this way they have already traveled a long way to Osiek. Michał slowly came to a state of mental balance after recent events. They entered the native village of Matt, which was still dug up to the brim.

\- _I have an idea! Maybe we could come in to your house as we are here?_

\- _In total, why not. I cordially invite you to our modest thresholds_ – answered Matt.

At that moment, Michael felt a clear crump. After a while, it turned out that it was a large stone, a remnant of the sidewalk, which lay in the shape of an inclined plane. Literally a second later, his bike shot up like a sling. It’s impossible to count how many times at that moment he cursed everything that moves. Flying through the air, he thought that now he had to land. This moment came a few seconds later. First, the front tire came into contact with the ground, which ruined the chances of getting out of it unscathed. Everything else went even faster. The center of mass of the bicycle moved forward sharply, which caused the frame to swing rapidly. In one moment Michael fired from the saddle, flew over the steering wheel and somehow landed on his ‘four letters’.

_Ouch! That hurts! What happened here? And what is wrong with this damn day?!_

He was still confused. In spite of everything he checked if his body was all right and satisfied with the outcome of the inspection he looked towards Matt who was running towards him again. His bike was a bit to the side. It seemed that nothing great had happened to him either.

\- _You really have some unlucky day today! You did not get hurt? Is everything o-_

\- _Take it easy, I've already checked and I think that apart from a few bruises, nothing big happened. I hope so…_

\- _It looked terrible! Just to see you flying through the steering wheel…_

\- _Fortunately, I'm fine, I'm still alive!_

Adrenaline and traumatic shock slowly passed. He began to suffer the pain associated with numerous bruises.

\- _But I would put something cold on it…_ \- he said, pointing to his forearm.

\- _Sure, let’s go, my house can be seen from here. I'll check what can we do with that_

\- _Thanks. In that case, let's go._

He stood up, a bit heavily, but stood up. He dusted himself off the dirt and dust, picked up his bike and not wanting to risk another similar tippers, he decided to wheel him by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's the point - what's happening? And why?  
> Was that an single chain of events or not? You'll see.
> 
> The next chapter is expected in max three days. I have some work to do.  
> See ya!


	3. The trip: Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch... Hi everyone. The last chapter was published exactly 3 months ago! I'm sorry about that and I promise that the next few chapters will appear by the end of the month. I hope that you remember what was hapenning in the last two chapters, if not - you always may reread them. I hope that you'll be satisfied with what will happen next and of course I still ask for activity.
> 
> P.S. Thank you for nearly 300 views, 10 kudos and 1 bookmark so far. It means a lot for me.
> 
> And now... let's go back to the story. Have a nice reading.

Matt’s house was painted in various shades of yellow and looked quite spacious from the outside. Both boys brought their bikes to the driveway, leaving them there. Matt pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the door. At the same time, Michael intensively massaged sore spots.

_\- Take your shoes off and go to the kitchen. I'm not a doctor, but you clearly need a compress now -_ said Matt.

_\- Yes, sir!_ – Michael saluted ironically and they went towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

After a while, they found themselves in a room painted burgundy. It was small and all equipment was on the right side. To the left was a table with several chairs, covered with a white tablecloth. Matt opened the cabinet above their heads and pulled out a large amount of cotton wool.

_\- You keep cotton wool in the kitchen?_ – asked Michael, clearly giggling.

_\- So what? Is that so unusual?_

_\- Well, I always thought that cotton wool is kept in the bathroom..._

_\- You see, we are different... Come on, let’s soak it_ \- Matt dismissed him.

_\- From what I remember, we have established that **I** am different _– Michael smiled to himself. They both knew what was that about and Matt didn’t intend to continue this topic. He hurriedly put a huge amount of cotton wool under the tap, turned it on... and nothing happened. It made only a strange hissing sound and then there was only silence.

_\- You gotta be kidding me…_ \- Michael sighed.

_\- I'm afraid... that I won't be able to treat you with cold, wet cotton wool. Which doesn't change the fact that I still don't know how this is possible. It really doesn't work anywhere?_ – Matt thought about it, then went towards the bathroom. He turned the tap on and... the water flowed normally.

_\- What's wrong with this water..._

He returned to the kitchen and turned on the tap. Then, like a slingshot, a huge amount of water shot from the pipe, splashing everything around. Matt immediately pulled the tap back.

_\- What’s… going… on… here… today?_

_\- Are you sure you don't need an exorcist?_ \- Michael asked with an ironic smile.

_\- Ha, ha… veeeery funny! How do you feel about being wet from head to toe?_

_\- Apart from being a bit cold, it's pretty good! At least I cooled down the bruises... Besides - it will dry quickly! It's warm after all…_

_…_

_\- I suggest you to take a towel from the bathroom and go to my room... we will dry up and I’ll show you something on my laptop_

_\- Sure, lead the host!_

They took two towels from the bathroom and went to Matt’s room, climbing the long and steep wooden stairs.

_\- Matt, don't run so fast! I will get a heart attack here!_

_\- Sorry, wont_

Michael slowly climbed up, being careful not to slip on the steps. They both sat on the armchairs and found themselves next to a laptop that looked quite modern. Matt turned it on by clicking the button above the keyboard and on the screen appeared wallpaper with the latest Toyota Land Cruiser model.

_\- Wallpaper as befits a real car maniac! I like it..._ \- Michael said and laughed.

_\- If you look at the price list, you won't be laughing!_

_\- Come on_

_…_

_\- Then look... the highest version..._

At this point, the laptop screen went blank. From the neighboring rooms a characteristic click of the switched off devices could be heard. The boys looked at each other in amazement and soon noticed that the automatic blinds in the windows were starting to hide.

_\- I can’t believe it…_

_\- Same here!_

There was a moment of longer silence, interrupted by tapping the blinds on the windowsill. None of them knew what to say or how to comment on this situation.

_This is probably the first time we have run out of electricity -_ Matt thought.

_Can this day surprise me even more?_ \- thought Michael.

_\- Are you still saying you don't need an exorcist?_

_\- I guess I'll have to think about this suggestion..._

Then, as if nothing had happened, the blinds began to open. The squeak of switched devices has swept the whole house again. After a few seconds everything returned to normal and the image on the laptop returned to its former state.

_\- I **strongly reccomend** running away from here_

_\- I think I will agree with you for the first time_ \- Matt said, turning off the laptop.

They both left the room and headed down the steep stairs. This time however, Michael didn’t complain, he wanted to be downstairs as soon as possible. They put their shoes on quickly and left the house.

_\- Well, let me tell you that I haven't experienced such a dose of emotions for a long time -_ said Michael.

_\- Me even more_

_\- Of course you lead me away to my town… I don't even want to hear about other plans_

_\- Sure, sure, I'll lead you away_

_\- Wait… ouch!_ – sore Michael sat on his saddle and stabilized his position. From previous events his bike came out only with a slight scratch on the side frame. He checked the air in the tires to make sure that there was no puncture. When he checked that everything was OK, he said:

_\- We can go, everything is fine!_

_\- So, let’s go!_

And they moved on.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, they found themselves halfway between Matt’s house and the tip of his hometown. From a distance Michael noticed a protruding stone block and got off his bicycle.

_\- Come on? I'm not going to risk a second time!_

_\- Do what you want…_

He walked with the bike for another 200 meters, then felt safer and climbed back on.

**-** _Well! Now at least I'm calm..._

_\- Err there, you’re dramatizing!_

_\- I'm dramatizing?! It is not you to whom bad things happen today! I'm getting scared!!_

_\- Easy there, you'll be safe at home in fifteen minutes!_

_\- And it remains to be seen!_

_\- Are you planning something for the evening anyway? I would love to take a ride in the ETS... -_ Matt suggested.

_\- I'm for it! At least in there I can crash whenever I want..._

_\- Until they ban you..._

_\- The only person who may feel threatened is you!_

_\- He said what he knew!_

_\- OK, at what time?_

_\- I suggest something around 8 p.m.?_

_\- Well, we have an appointment then -_ said Michael and they set off on their way, accelerating a bit.

* * *

They were already halfway to Michae’s home. They talked all the time, mainly about various issues, not related to one topic. Now they had to talk about things not very pleasant, but unfortunately real.

_\- So... how's your mood? I know you have been in a pit lately... -_ Matt asked carefully.

_\- Ehh... as you can see a bit better, although all these random events DO NOT HELP!_ – Michael shouted these words, pointing them towards the sky.

_\- Have you already solved this case with your parents?_

_\- After all, they are still a little dry, but it's better now. At least they talk to me!_

_\- I'm glad…_

_\- But sometimes I still want to disappear from this world... at least for a while. For example, jump into such a land from a fairy tale..._ \- Michael dreamed.

_\- You have imagination! But it is a pity that it cannot be done_ – Matt quickly brought him down. He wasn't going to worry about something happening for the third time.

_\- Well, waitin’ for better days!_

_\- I forgot you became an optimist..._

_\- Do I have any way out?_

_\- I guess not…_

_-_ _So you know what? Let's get off this topic. Let's talk about something more pleasant..._

_\- Sure…_

* * *

_\- You saw this video that I’d sent you last evening?_ – asked Michael.

_\- I saw, I saw…_

_\- It's 100% me at the oral exam_

_\- I would like to see our teacher’s face listening to such a "lecture" -_ Matt smiled under his breath.

_\- Have you seen the one with our prime minister? Noble health, eh, uh, right ..._

_\- Sure, who hasn't seen him! A delicious poetry from our prime minister! Kochanowski probably falls in his grave!_

_\- So how? Are you still going to study in Warsaw?_ \- Matt asked.

_\- Sure! Warsaw is my second home! You know…_

_\- You are lucky that your aunt lives there... otherwise you would go to Wroclaw!_

_\- Probably that would be..._

_\- You know our Maths teacher will expect 100% from you from the exam, right?_

_\- I expect that... I expect so much from myself either!_

_\- Good luck, dreams come true... I think_

_\- Oh, I think I'm doing pretty good... I'm finally about a chapter before the class!_

_\- Don't brag anymore, at last..._

While the boys were talking, a large off-road SUV was quickly approaching them from behind. None of them heard him because he had a hybrid drive. When he was right next to them, he made a loud, sharp horn sound.

In one moment Michael and Matt jumped violently on their saddles. Both also lost their balance for a moment, staggering wide arches on the sidewalk and trying to master their equipment. It lasted for about 5 seconds, and a clear sine wave trace remained on the pavement behind them. When they stopped, they looked toward the quickly moving black car. They saw a head sticking out of the window and a sneering smile glued to the face. They unanimously held their hands forward, showing the passenger their middle fingers.

_\- What a f*****_

_\- Idiot!_

_\- A ram and a pitcher!_

They calmed down a bit and decided to stop at the nearest bus stop to finally cool off, drink and have a bite. After two hundred meters, they found the right place and stopped, still thinking about the events of today.

_\- Someone up there must have got on us! Take your caste there and ask for prayer for us or something..._

_\- Pfff… In general, how was the competition yesterday because somehow I lost my mind?_ – Matt asked to change the subject quickly. He couldn't match Michael’s sarcasm.

_\- Not bad at all. Teacher is happy, we are happy! Overall, we jumped over 60 places up! 190th place in the world out of 500 teams_

_\- Well, congratulations! And do you know that Kate is jealous?_

_\- Of course she is... after all it wasn't she who went with her object of sighs to the competition_ – Michael grinned.

_\- Were exercises difficult?_

_\- Yeah I guess so… I will send you when I get home. But I can't complain and I'm even proud of myself. I never liked mathematical logic, and here I am - I solved several tasks myself_

_\- Yeah, ‘Lidka’ is definitely proud, now just look until it praises you in front of the class_

_\- I hate it... I hope not!_

_\- Wait, I'm calling her..._

_\- You don't even have her number, genius!_

_\- Maybe I have or maybe I don't have..._

_\- You can do many things, but lie, you can't!_

_\- Pff!_

_\- Wait, somebody is writing to me on FB_ – Michael said and took the buzzing phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen, and his eyes showed an icon with a profile photo of his friend from the clique – Alex.

_Alex: Hiii! How was the trip? [17:35]_

_Michael: Listen, that’s a hit! If I tell you all this, you will have one big XDD on your face [17:35]_

_O: What? Tell me! I'm curious [17:36]_

_M: Then, we're still going [17:36]_

Michael turned on the camera and took a photo of their bicycles, based on the bus stop.

_M: Michael has sent a photo [17:37]_

_\- How’s Alex?_ – Maciek asked in the meantime.

_\- Nothing, she asks how are we here. I can't wait to see her face as I tell her all that has happened to us today!_ – Michael smiled.

_\- I have to see that! Tell her at school on Monday, and the rest will hear it too!_

_\- Good idea, I will!_

_O: Oh, how nice. Have you stopped for a break? [17:39]_

_M: Exactly, we sip and talk about what is happening today. I tell you Alex, some total massacre! [17:40]_

_O: So when will you tell me? [17:40]_

_M: On Monday at school. The rest will also hear [17:41]_

_O: Ok. Of course you remember about our meeting tomorrow? [17:41]_

_M: Sure, you'll find out everything [17:41]_

_O: I hope so. Natalie greets you! [17:41]_

_M: Say hello to her too. Okay, I'm going off because we are about to go. Until then! [17:42]_

_O: Byee! [17:42]_

After these words, Michael put the phone back in his pocket and stretched lazily.

_\- You know that even if you wanted to, we can not sit here indefinitely?_ – he asked.

_\- I understand that we're going?_

_\- Yeah, we’re goin’!_ – Michael emphasized with energy.

_They got up from the bench and again, with more energy, jumped on their bikes and set off into the distance. They drove most of their way in silence, reflecting on various topics._

* * *

They were located in the vicinity of Polesie (1.5 km from the city centre). They entered a woody area, dense pine forest surrounded them from everywhere. They were amazed to admire its natural beauty - wild berry bushes growing along the path, the ground covered with moss. The sun was low above the horizon, which meant that huge rays of sunlight blazed between the trees, illuminating many forest spots. The view was breathtaking, they had not seen anything like that for a long time.

Even the traffic stopped. For some time, nothing passed them, which they did not expect on a usually quite busy road. The beautiful view for a long time absorbed their attention and they didn't even notice what was happening around them.

At one point in front of them, a small gray spot appeared on the bike path, which quickly increased in size as they approached it. Unfortunately, none of them paid attention to the road at the moment - they were too enchanted by the beauty of the evening. After a short time it turned out to be a hare who invaded anything unaware on the bike path. Just before the unpleasant situation occurred, he looked at the approaching bicycles with prying eyes. Then the course of events was very fast.

For a split second before the inevitable, Michael turned his head to look at the road ahead. He noticed a large gray stain that was almost under the wheels of his bicycle. The boy's reaction was immediate, although definitely late. With a quick, violent movement, he turned the bicycle handlebar to the right to avoid a collision. He did it at the last moment. His equipment almost brushed the delicate rabbit fur.

_Rabbit saved!_ – he thought with satisfaction.

However, there were no reasons to be happy. The sharp change of direction caused his bike to lean from one side to the other. Michael couldn't balance and realized that it would hurt again. He approached the edge of the path very quickly, trying to deal with significant problems.

On the right there was a large, deep and overgrown drainage ditch. With every split second his bike dangerously approached this critical boundary. After another dangerous seconds, he could do nothing - he knew that he would fall into the ditch with impetus. Michael tried to prepare for this blow, but he could do little because he could not even master his equipment. The critical point has been exceeded.

The front tire of his bicycle crossed the border of the path. At first, he managed to turn left, but at that moment his rear tire slid down the side wall of the ditch. Now Michał has completely lost control of the situation, if he had any before. His body lost contact with the saddle and felt it fly in the air, heading for a dangerous downward fall.

_Holy shit!_ – that's all he could think of in flight.

He fell another two or three meters down and felt a powerful blow to the back of his body. The pain immediately overwhelmed all his thoughts and feelings. He felt only that he was falling on his back and lying in the deepest part of the ditch. He contacted with reality difficulty, but he noticed through the fog that Matt was running scared towards him.

Unfortunately - the accident turned out to be too serious. His consciousness escaped quickly. He noticed what was happening around him only with her scraps - as his friend leans over him asking if everything was all right. He has never seen such terror in anyone.

_Heh, is that so bad?_ \- he managed to think.

Understanding the situation he was in, he wanted to say a few words, but he failed. He felt something wet running down the back and side of his head.

_Blood…?_

He looked up at his friend. He could see only colored spots. Slowly, his vision was gray and then black. Ultimately, all he saw was darkness. At this point he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O! What the hell happened?  
> You can expect the new chapter in next few days (maybe tomorrow or maybe at the weekend, I don't know). Have a nice day!


	4. Is that a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! After recent comments, I tried to ensure a better translation of the text but I don't know with what effect. I hope it's a bit better now. I also hope that from now the story will be more addictive and unpredictable. Today I have literally hundreds of different ideas on how to develop it further.
> 
> I hope that my writing will get better as the days go by. I count on your hints, comments and ratings.
> 
> Good luck in reading this chapter! Next ones are in progress ;)

Quite a lot of time has passed. Maybe it was three hours, maybe two days – noone can clearly say it. Throughout this period Michael didn’t regain consciousness, he didn’t know what is happening around him. Finally, however, some signals began to reach him. The birds at first.

_The birds?_

Then his vision has started to clear and from the ubiquitous black colour, in front of his eyes shades of grey began to appear, then forming into blurred, colorful spots. Seconds later his eyesight was slowly returning to normal. What he saw was clearly not what he was expecting to see. Slowly he tried to discern where he is. Around him was absolutely nothing, except grass. He was laying on a small lea among quite thick green leaves. Colorful flowers appeared here and there.

„What the…? Where am I?” he said to himself  
„And what the hell has just happened with me?!”

He looked at his surroundings again. He noticed that the lea is limited by quite high green bushes from every side and a narrow, sandy path leads through its center. It didn’t seem to be very attended. What was behind the green curtain? He couldn't say that because the bushes effectively limited his field of vision. All he could see were the tall trees which surrounded him from all the sides. There was something strange about them but Michael couldn’t tell what he exactly has in his mind.

At that moment he regain his memories – about the bike trip, about the whole unlucky day. However, he didn’t remember the accident. The pain, related to the overall injury he suffered during the fall, returned immediately but it seemed to be much lighter than before - it was capable of withstanding.

_What is this place? How is it possible that I ended up here? Matt was with me,_ _he certainly wouldn't leave me alone… In general, this place does not look familiar to me at all. It seems like I'm in a completely different area... And maybe Matt is nearby? Maybe we stopped here to take a breath or something._

At that moment, a thought that theoretically wasn't that stupid at all came to his mind.

_Or is it just a figment of my imagination or a dream? Maybe I'm dreaming or something like that? Or maybe we stopped and I fell asleep there and now I’m back? Hmm... yes, it's possible._ He couldn't let his gloomy humor control his thoughts.

_Or maybe it's enough for me to pinch myself or something like that? It's always worth a try..._

And he tried one time. Even many times and with each one harder.

_Nah, it’s useless. At least I tried_ – he shrugged, thinking _– I think I've been stuck here…_

And so, struggling with his thoughts, he spent the next minutes lying on a grassy lea.

_Anyway, I don’t think that I should lie here so motionless… I should get out of here. After all, I can't spend all eternity like that… But all in all why I should move since it is sooo comfortable here? Maybe I'll lay here a little longer…_

And he decided to stay in this position for some time. Minutes passed, and finally hours. Michael spent this time thinking about everything that had happened so far and what is happening now. But nothing interesting came to his mind. He absolutely didn’t feel as if he was going somewhere back, on the contrary - the pain ceased and Michael was in better condition. Two hours passed and he was still lying among the grass.

_No, it makes no sense. I don't know where I am but I must find anything, anyone. Maybe I'll find out from others where it took me. I have to get up. It can’t be a dream, I’m fine! I don't understand what happened here but when I’ll get home I am going to tell Matt off for leaving me (I suppose)!_

He flexed his muscles to move but it was so hard for him that he eventually gave up and stopped his futile attempts.

_Great, just what I needed. I didn't notice that I changed into a sack of potatoes…_

He looked at himself trying to find any reasons for his heaviness but he didn’t find any. He still felt like he was shorter than ever but he blamed it on his still slightly disturbed sensory perception. Everything seemed fine.

_I have to come up with something! I need a plan… At first (I hope) I’ll get up and I’ll look around this lea. Maybe something else besides me hid among the tall grass. Then I will look behind the bushes and walk around the area. I hope that I didn't end up in a village at the end of the world. I will ask people, they’ll tell me where I am and maybe I’ll be able to find any way back to my home. It can't be so far from here to my city._

Thinking like this, he made a decision about his next attempt to get up. He strained all his strength and muscles. At first he managed to move his leg very slowly, then he "unlocked" his hand. The whole process of getting up took him about a minute or two but in the end it was easier. After this time, he was looking down at his resting place.

_Success!_

He looked around. He noticed nothing but what he had already cataloged in his head. Then he began combing the area where he had just been lying. He carefully brushed away every blade of grass. At one point, something blinked among the blades, reflecting the sun's rays intensely.

_Cool! My mobile phone! I’ll be able to connect with someone!_

He picked up the phone and tried to turn the system on with a slight uncertainty. A welcome message appeared on the screen and everything seemed to be working properly. After a while he had his main desktop and wallpaper in front of him. He looked into the upper right corner and became worried.

_Lack of coverage, ahhh, it was supposed to be soo beautiful…_

Seeing the empty coverage bar, he tried to turn on the map.

_Maybe it will work out? Sometimes it works even without coverage…_

A map of Poland appeared on the screen along with an inscription: „Localizing…”. Michael patiently waited for the results of this action but unfortunately – he was disappointed. The inscription has disappeared and another one appeared on the screen: „Sorry, you are out of satellite coverage. Please try again later.”

_I think I really landed in some wilderness… It’s interesting… I can't remember anything after we entered Matt’s house… What an asshole…_

He put the phone in his pocket, seeing that it was useless. He was still trying to search the area, but he didn't find anything interesting.

_Wait, I haven't checked one more thing!_

He took the phone out of his right pants pocket again. He unlocked it and looked at the very top of the main screen.

_Wait, how's this... What the hell?! We have two days ahead? What time is it?!_

He looked at the top right corner of the phone.

_Eleven o’clock a.m.?! Is it even possible?! Did I spend two days here?! I’M GOING TO MURDER THAT IDIOT!_

He didn't know what to think about all this… And he probably didn't want to do it at the moment. The basis was now finding any civilization and, above all, eating anything. Only now did he realize that he hadn’t eaten anything for at least two days. To say he was hungry is nothing to say. But for now, adrenaline still held him.

_Nice… I can't wait to tell the rest about it. I wonder if they are thinking where I disappeared for two days... I got a great gift for eighteenth birthday, oh so wonderful. And all because of that jerk who left me here… Who would have thought?_

He rose from his knees, looked once more towards the place where he had been lying for the last two days and turned in the opposite direction. The only thing he could see now was the edge of the lea enclosed by tall green bushes. Behind them were tall trees, the species of which he could not guess. He was never interested in biology. He staggered toward them, not knowing what to expect. He was still stunned so from time to time he stumbled over larger tufts of grass. It would look really funny for someone from the outside. After a while he found himself near the bushes and began to crawl through them. Dense branches made it difficult for him, he had to break some of them to be able to move on. The bushes seemed to keep up forever. Fortunately, clothing protected Michael from some sharp branches, although he was sure that in several places they pierced them through. Let's be honest, he didn't look very good at that moment. But he didn’t pay attention to it and went on.

_When those damn bushes will be finally over?!_

Exactly at the same time as he thought about it, he noticed that another space was opening before him. Unfortunately, to his despair, it was only a gap between successive rows of bushes two meters high.

_Kill me, please… Once I see these bushes again, I swear I will strangle someone!_

With no way out, he quickly made his way to the next brushes and began to break through them. This time, however, as he sank deeper into them, bits of sound began to reach his ears.

_I can hear something… I think it's noise. Yes! It's definitely a noise, a road noise! Hallelujah, I will live! There must be some people there!_

Pushed by the thought of finding somebody alive, he quickened his pace. The sound source was already at his fingertips. He noticed that the bushes were becoming ever thinner - he was approaching the goal.

_Just a few more steps, I can do it!_


End file.
